


incoherent

by urwelcome_forthis



Series: introspect [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urwelcome_forthis/pseuds/urwelcome_forthis
Summary: "You’re the first person I’ve ever had treat me good. Isn’t that sad? Like obviously there’s Alex and the Danvers but besides them there’s just you and god I can’t wrap my head around that I’m 26 and I let people walk all over me my entire life and that’s dumb of me. You know?"orKara leaves Lena a voicemail.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: introspect [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550896
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	incoherent

**Author's Note:**

> just a small drabble really. 
> 
> set early on in their relationship.
> 
> fine me on tumblr @urwelcomeforthis

“Lena, listen. Like listen to me ok? Today? Nothing to do with you. Like I’m pretty sure I’m half in love with you you know but when I ran out of your office today it had zero percent to do with you and one hundred percent to do with me

Like…. I’m fucked up you know? And I know there are more fucked up people than me but like my therapist thinks my self-esteem is alarming or something and I just like freaked out because I can’t put you through that you know? 

You’re the first person I’ve ever had treat me good. Isn’t that sad? Like obviously there’s Alex and the Danvers but besides them there’s just you and god I can’t wrap my head around that I’m 26 and I let people walk all over me my entire life and that’s dumb of me. You know?

And you just smile at me and let me stammer and be so fucking dumb and don’t expect anything and god. Like you haven’t tried to fuck me once since we kissed. 

And I know you want me, you know? I know I want you but like I have had some shitty experiences so it makes me scared and like how is it that you are the first person who has ever cared enough to just wait and let me do it how I can? Is it because you’re so good? 

Maybe you love me too or something who knows but just please don’t give up on me Lena. 

Please don’t I….. god I’m leaving you a voicemail absolutely trashed this is so unattractive. 

Fuck. 

Is it too much to ask you to be super patient with me? Fuck I’m so sorry Lena. I’m gonna go-“

The voicemail clicks off and Lena leans back in her chair, holding the phone to her chest, tears in her eyes. 

She lifts the phone up and finds Alex’s number. She needs – wants – to be there for Kara right now. 

“Hello?” A groggy voice answers and Lena tries to hold back the tears the voicemail has moved her to. 

“Alex. It’s Lena. I – is it ok if I go to Kara you think? I don’t want to scare her or smother her but god I just –“ she's cut off by a sniffle she can’t interpret. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to – I god Lena thank you for caring like you do. Go. Go knock on her door until she lets you in. She needs that. She deserves it.” Alex tells her and Lena closes her eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah she does.” Lena answers before hanging up. 

It’s not her job to save Kara. Kara is working on saving herself. 

But Lena will be absolutely damned if she has to do it alone.


End file.
